Industrial processes, such as physical or chemical processes for the fabrication, transformation, or combustion of goods or materials, may generate particulate matter carried by a process gas. In order to reduce emissions of particulate matter to the atmosphere, the process gas is often filtered in a gas cleaning plant before being discharged into the atmosphere. U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,035 discloses a baghouse filter for such purposes. The baghouse filter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,035 comprises a plurality of tubular filter bags, each of which is retained in its tubular shape by a filter cage.
Baghouse filter cages may typically be up to tens of meters long; therefore, transporting them from their site of manufacture to their site of use, i.e. to the gas cleaning plant, may be difficult and costly, adding to the cost of setting up and maintaining a gas cleaning plant. In order to facilitate transporting the baghouse filter cages, they are sometimes fabricated and transported in shorter segments, which are then connected in series on their site of use. EP 1779915 discloses a design of a baghouse filter cage segment allowing several segments to be connected in series to form a baghouse filter cage.